Le dernier bolton
by starck29
Summary: Suite au couronnement du Roi du Nord, Sansa quitte Winterfell. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut la pousser ainsi à s'éloigner du foyer qu'elle a enfin retrouvé ?


_Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas._

_Note d'Auteur : Merci à Nothern Heorn qui a corrigé cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

**Le dernier Bolton **

Juste après le couronnement de Jon comme Roi du Nord, Sansa avait récupéré quelques affaires, scellée un cheval, et elle était partie. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait aller, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Au bout de quelques heures, la rousse fut rattrapée par un cheval lancé au galop : c'était Jon.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Fantôme, lui expliqua-t-il, il t'as pisté depuis que tu as quitté Winterfell. Que se passe-t-il, Sansa ?

\- Je suis devenue une menace pour toi désormais. Je ne saigne plus.

Jon la regarda, les yeux ébahis. C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver, à l'un comme à l'autre. Sansa … sa petite sœur, elle était enceinte de Ramsay Bolton, dernier gouverneur du Nord et seigneur de Winterfell. Si la reine Cersei l'apprenait …

\- Je pars, lui dit-elle

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Père, Mère et Robb sont morts, Ser Loras est mort, Tyrion a disparu, notre oncle Bryden est mort lui aussi. Et Arya est probablement morte elle aussi. Retourne chez nous Jon, tu es le roi du Nord désormais.

\- Pas sans toi.

\- Si, il le faut. Dit à Lady Brienne que je suis désolée, sincèrement.

\- Dans ce cas, prend au moins Fantôme avec toi. S'il te plaît.

\- C'est ton loup Jon, il t'as toujours accompagné partout où tu allais.

\- Alors, ce sera comme si une partie de moi était restée avec toi.

\- Merci, et prend soin de toi surtout. N'oublie pas ce que Père nous as appris.

Elle détourna son regard et reprit sa route, accompagnée de son nouveau compagnon. Elle chevaucha jusqu'à Moat Cailin et prit de là un bateau en direction d'Essos. C'était le seul endroit où elle n'était connue de personne. Elle était seule au monde désormais, et ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

La rousse débarqua à Volantis avec Fantôme. Le port de la cité libre grouillait de monde, des marchands aux capitaines de navires en passant par les esclaves et les pirates. Tenant le loup de Jon au bout d'une laisse, elle se fraya un chemin parmis eux. La rousse ne savait pas où aller, elle avait quelques vêtements et un peu d'argent, pas plus. Est-ce qu'au moins elle retournerait chez elle un jour ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre.

Alors qu'elle venait de s'extirper de la foule du port, elle vit passer dans une petite ruelle adjacente un visage qu'elle connaissait : chauve, inexpressif et porté disparu depuis la mort de Tywin Lannister et de sa prostituée. Elle le suivit, intriguée. Il la mena jusqu'à la demeure de Illyrio Mopatis, l'un des plus riches marchands de la ville.

\- Lady Sansa, l'apostropha l'eunuque en se retournant, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Vous saviez que je vous suivais.

\- Oui, vous êtes bien loin de Winterfell madame.

\- Est-ce que Tyrion est en vie ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, il est en route pour nous rejoindre en ce moment même. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai quitté Winterfell car … je suis enceinte.

\- Vous avez peur que cet enfant ne soit utilisé par la reine Cersei pour contrecarrer les actions de votre frère ? devina-t-il

Voyant qu'elle restait sans voix, il l'invita à entrer et à s'installer dans la riche demeure.

Tyrion arriva par bateaux quelques jours plus tard, accompagné par Daenerys Targaryen, sa nouvelle reine. Les retrouvailles entre les deux époux furent sobres, sans sentiment. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, leur mariage avait été arrangé par Tywin Lannister, aucun d'eux n'en avait voulu.

Huit mois plus tard, Sansa accouchait à Peyredragon, aux côtés du nain et de Jon. Elle espérait que son fils ne ressemblerait pas à Ramsay, même physiquement … elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne savait pas où l'avenir la conduirait, mais elle le vivrait entièrement. Pour tout ceux qui n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui, et pour son fils.


End file.
